


Better Devils

by noose



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Bad Ideas, F/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 11:36:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13589232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noose/pseuds/noose
Summary: Angels can't help you here... Especially not where we're going.





	Better Devils

**Author's Note:**

> Late night rants turn into spicy fics. Is that complaining I hear? No? Didn't think so.

The last crucible match that Lord Shaxx had been overseeing was quite an exciting one. It was a team of 3 versus a team of 4, an uneven match where the underdogs should have lost. But, one hunter stood proud among them as she fiercely led her team to victory with a relentless counteroffensive. From the battlefield, the hunter glared up into the camera as blood dripped down her forehead from where a bullet had grazed her skin, knowing quite well that Shaxx had his eye on her. Victory wasn't what Tora was fighting for any longer. 

Evening came as the sun began to set, casting a warm glow upon the courtyard of the tower. By now, most of the guardians began to dissipate, leaving the area mostly unoccupied. Though, one particular hunter made her way over to the crucible handler's own little corner, eyeing him as he went through previous match reports on the trio of screens before him. 

"Come on, Shaxx! I've been working my ass off out there and you can't even give me what I want?!" the hunter complained as she crossed her arms, glaring at the titan.  
"And what exactly is it that you want?" he replied, leaning over the hunter as he spoke. 

It had been an ongoing struggle for Tora as she honed her skills in the crucible, hoping that one day Shaxx would finally give her the gun she'd be longing for, a Better Devils. Match after match, whether victory or defeat, she'd continue to fight. It had been several weeks since Tora had mentioned it and the titan merely shrugged her off. Now, she became a relentless fighter, trying to prove her worth in the eyes of Lord Shaxx. 

But still nothing. 

"Clearly you haven't listened to a thing I've said," she spoke, trying not to the the anger make itself heard in her voice.  
"Perhaps I need a reminder."  
"All I want is one gun, a Better Devils."  
"Ahh, I do remember you mentioning it."  
"So, are you going to give one to me?"

The Lord paused for a moment and tipped his lopsided head just a bit before providing an answer. 

"What are you going to provide me in return?"  
"Have I not shown you that I am worthy?"  
"Oh, but you certainly have, Tora."  
"What more do I need to do?" she hated that her voice sounded almost pleading.  
"What are you willing to do?"

The hunter raised her head as she eyed the helm of the man before her, pondering the question and what exactly he meant by it. Sure, she was willing fight the crucible handler himself if that's what he so desired... But, the large hand that was so gently placed underneath her chin drew Tora's mind elsewhere. Her eyes traced over every scratch and flaw upon the helmet as she tried to find an answer.

"I'll do whatever it is you wish," Tora spoke quietly as a creeping blush began to show on her face. 

Without a word, the titan turned his shoulder and took a few strides away from his usual post, stopping only to glance over his shoulder to ensure the hunter was following. The light footsteps quickly made their way beside him, following closely as Shaxx led them to a rather dingy, albeit secluded storage area. 

"What are we doing here?" the hunter asked as she glanced around, ensuring no one was nearby.  
"There's nothing I love more than watching you fight. That look in your eyes as you put your enemies down... I want to see that for myself, Tora," Shaxx spoke quietly, something that he rarely ever did. 

The towering man took a seat upon one crate as he watched the now timid hunter slowly make her way closer, eventually standing between his knees. One hand rested upon her hip, thumb lazily grazing over the edge of a belt, curious to see her next move. 

A shaky hand was slowly raised to the man's helmet, lightly running her fingertips over the one remaining horn before letting them slide down the side, finally resting her hand on his shoulder. For one showing such ferocity and relentlessness in a fight, she certainly surprised Shaxx with her change in demeanor. 

"May I?" Tora asked quietly as she nudged the bottom of his helmet.  
"Which do you desire more?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Your weapon or to see beneath?"

Oh. Well, that just wasn't fair. A large part of Tora felt a strong urge to throw this whole charade away and simply walk off, but another part of her did not want to back down from this challenge. Instead of the former, the hunter summoned every last bit of bravery and determination she had, stood upright and squared her shoulders, placing both hands on either side of the Lord's helm. 

" _Both_ ," was the only thing she whispered before lifting the helmet up and off his head. 

The smirk that Shaxx wore upon his face was exactly what Tora had expected as she returned the look. As she let the helmet clatter to the floor, she lightly ran a fingertip down his jawline. The hand the was once on her hip had now snaked its way around her waist and pulled the hunter's body closer to the titan's armor. 

"I never expected you to be this handsome," Tora spoke softly, still matching his smirk.  
"Enough talk," was all Shaxx had to say before roughly pressing his lips to Tora's. 

Enough talk, indeed. Tora's thoughts quickly scattered once she found herself losing balance as Shaxx closed the gap between their bodies. Hoping that her knees wouldn't give way, Tora planted one hand upon Shaxx's right thigh to steady herself. Once she came down from the initial high, Tora found herself wanting more of the bruising kisses, wanting everything this titan could give her. 

Lord Shaxx, on the other hand, couldn't get enough as the grip he had upon her hip grew tighter, pulling her as close as he could, not wanting this hunter to simply slip from his grasp. The hand previously used for balance slid across the tight fabric of his inner thigh, slowly caressing its way closer to the growing heat in his groin. If it was to serve as a distraction, it was certainly working as he had finally gotten his fill of the kiss. Tora, on the other hand, hand quite had enough as the sneaky hunter nipped and tugged at his lower lip before finally leting go. 

Nimble hands made quick work of the buckles atop Shaxx's shoulders, allowing the heavy breastplate to fall. A brow was raised in question as to how she knew exactly what to do but before he could ask, Tora pressed her fingertip to his lips, forbidding him the inquiry. Though, at the rate they were going, this particular area wouldn't be suitable for their escapades. Shaxx begrudgingly took Tora's wrist in his hand, casting a look up toward the now confused hunter. 

"Did... I do something wrong?"  
"Of course not," he began, raising a hand and running his thumb along her lower lip, offering a hint of a smile. "This is not the place, I deeply apologize for allowing myself to bring you here."  
"No, no, don't apologize. I followed of my own free will," her voice was soft as she leaned her forehead to his. 

This encounter was nothing like Lord Shaxx had anticipated, the emotions he felt toward this woman were rather unexpected and he wasn't quite sure how he wanted to proceed with them. Being stuck in such a precarious situation, the titan opted for the more desirable outcome, any extra feelings tacked on would be dealt with later. The only focus he had at the moment was providing this woman with exactly what she wanted. 

"Come, I'd rather us not do this here. Are you comfortable with my quarters?"

Tora's face began to heat up as the words finally processed through her lust-clouded mind. Was Shaxx, _the_ Lord Shaxx asking her to go home with him? Surely this was nothing more than a dream or an ether-induced hallucination. But, no, it certainly wasn't. That fond look upon his face certainly proved that he meant every word with nothing less than complete honesty. 

"Yes, if that's where you'd prefer, I have no complaints. Though," she trailed off as she eyed his plate armor on the ground, "You may want to put that back on for now."  
"Heh, you'll just get to enjoy removing it once again, now won't you?"  
"Only if you'll let me."

The smirk that quickly formed upon Tora's face was the only answer that Shaxx needed as he let out a quiet chuckle. This hunter was driving him absolutely mad in the best possible way and right now, there was nothing in this world Shaxx wanted more than to ravage her where she stood before him. But, Lord Shaxx was a man of composure and situational patience, both of which were running paper thin as it was. 

"Tora," Shaxx's voice spoke calmly as his gaze became fixated on the woman waiting before him. "I need to be honest with you."

Tora's physical demeanor softened as a smile crept onto her face, her fingertips softly running down the titan's jawline. Her eyes spoke far better than her voice could as the blue orbs searched his face for any sort of falter. 

"Don't tell me here," she replied after a moment of contemplation. "I don't want to remember this place. Take me wherever you wish. But, Shaxx? You had best make sure its a place I'll never forget." 

The biggest smile appeared on the Shaxx's face as Tora handed him his helmet and it was then that he knew this hunter was his. Quickly dropping the helm over his head, he sprang to his feet and cupped Tora's cheek gently, pressing the cold metal helmet to her forehead. 

"Follow," was the last command he gave before leaving the dark confines of the storage area.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, yes, I am back at it again with some more incoming spicy goodness. Honestly, who can say no to Shaxx? Definitely not me. B)


End file.
